c'est douloureux ?
by barounta
Summary: Bastien vient de mourir, Fâcheux accident. Au bout d'un moment il va découvrir l'incroyable puissance de son zanpakutô, qui résident dans les pouvoirs du succube, et tout les inconvénients fourni avec... ha oui, j'oubliai Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre Un :** Une rencontre, c'est douloureux ?

- Non, Je vous l'ai déjà dit, que ce n'est pas moi !

Une fois encore, un garçon d'une Quinzaine d'années ce précipita dehors en claquant la porte de sa classe « Mais quelle bande d'abruti. Ils ne comprendrons donc jamais ! » Cela faisait la cinquième fois ce mois si. Comme à son accoutumé, il se dirigea d'un pas énervé vers sa maison tout en frappant les petits cailloux trainant sur le sol.

Ses camarades de classe lui avaient encore reproché le tragique accident du mois denier. S'ajoutait à cela son impulsivité et ses idées du monde un peut trop excentrique, la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase arrivait vite chez lui.«_ ces idiots, qui compose 99% de ma classe, sont persuadés que c'est moi qui ai mis le chat dans le lave linge »_.

- Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour confondre des fringues et un chat quand même !... Et puis, il n'avait pas à se planquer dans le bac de linge sale... Nah !

La grand mère qui venait de passer à coté de lui fut choquée par ces paroles et protégea son yorkshire en le mettant dans son sac a mains. Des fois qu'il ait envie de nettoyé son trésor dans une quelconque machine.

_« Par contre je le suis suffisamment pour traverser la route alors qu'un camionneur écervelé et en train de griller des saucisses dans son habitacle._

_Je vous jure, de nos jours, la moindre seconde compte._

_Regardez le résultat ! Une bouillie de lycéen énervé. Je sais que quand on masse longuement on finit par se détendre, mais de là a ce faire rouler dessus par un 3 tonnes 5 , faut pas pousser non plus. »_

La grand mère, qui n'avait rien raté du spectacle, envoya valser sont sac a mains, dans le fleuve derrière elle, pour mieux agiter ses avant bras. Montrant ainsi qu'elle venait de frôler la crise cardiaque.

En plus des gendarmes, ''pour coller le camionneur en prison'', des pompiers, ''pour éteindre le camion et bientôt l'école en flamme'', et d'un service de nettoyage, ''pour extraire les morceaux incruster dans le bitume'', il fallut appeler les gardes côtes pour ramener à sa richissime maitresse le petit kiki qui maintenant voguait en plein milieux du port international de karakura.

_« Ha ça , on s'en souviendra longtemps de cette histoire. C'est moi qui vous le dit. »_

***Je vous rassure, aucun chihuahua ou autre bestiole de ce genre n'a était traumatisé pendant l'écriture de cette fic.***

_« Les années qui suivirent furent troubles, commandées par la haine accumulée durant toutes ces années d'école. A force elle a dut disparaître, enfin c'est ce que j'en conclu, car là en ce moment, depuis que j'ai repris contrôle de moi même, je me trouve dans une fâcheuse situation..._

_Du sang... Du sang dans ma bouche. Vous me direz que ce n'est pas bien grave, c'est juste un aphte ou une gencive trop sensible. Mais... ça n'aurait pas été une situation fâcheuse..._

_Ce sang n'est pas le mien, mais celui d'une jeune fille brune avec un katana blanc comme la neige, et un kimono noir taché de son sang._

_Voilà, je vous l'avais dit que c'était une situation fâcheuse. »_

Un vent frais, prévient le jeune homme de sa situation vestimentaire. Et ce n'est pas les colonnes de glaces fracassées de ce champ de bataille qui vont l'aider à se réchauffer.

Des débris blanc et noir jonchant le sol à ses pieds, lui indique que ses vêtements ne sont plus en états.

_« Il m'en faut d'autre d'urgence ! ! sa commence à me les gelée grave, et si sa continue, je vais finir par changer de sexe! »_

Les seul habits présent dans les alentours était ceux du cadavre, mais vue sa taille comparer à la sienne, un mètre trente contre un bon mètre 80, ils vont à peine lui servir de teeshirt. Et puis une grosse tache de sang , n'est pas toujours bien vu dans ce bas monde.

Le froid ne lui donnait plus le choix. _«Vas pour le bout de tissus tinté de rouge. »_

Il ce penche pour récupérer son butin. La vue de la gorge déchiqueté mit une autre tache sur le kimono noir, une vert/jaune cette fois.

Dépliant le tissus pour essuyer au mieux la matière organique, il remarque que finalement il n'est pas aussi petit ce bout de tissus.

_« Il a un sacré paquet de replis cet uniforme, tant mieux. Je vais finir par en faire quelque chose, ça ne sera pas de la grande couture mais ça va me tenir un peu plus chaud._

_En réfléchissant, bien, vue la mode actuelle, je pourrait peut être lancer une ''new wave''. Mis à par l'odeur, c'est plutôt seyant..._

_mais qu'es ce que je raconte moi, Je suis grave des fois, à moins que ce soit la situation dans laquelle je me retrouve ? Aurai-je changé de personnalité ?_

_Non, j'ai toujours été comme sa..._

_Arrêtons de débloquer et réfléchissons à ce qui a put se passer._

_La dernière chose que je me souviens c'est ce camion, puis après le flou total, pire qu'un réveil après une soirée trop arrosée._

_En même temps à près une fête tu ne te retrouve pas avec le sang d'une gamine, que tu as férocement prélever sur sa gorge, dans la bouche. »_

Perdu dans ses pensées, le jeune homme ne vit pas arriver la silhouette qui gueule a tout vas.

- RUUUUUKIAAAAA ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! RUUUUUKIAAAAAA ! ! ! !

Un frisson lui parcours le dos. Prennent son courage à deux mains, il se réfugia dans le fourrer d'à coté.

_« Quel voix de crooner. Il doit en faire tomber des nanas avec cette voix là. J'espère que ce n'ai pas cette fille qu'il cherche, sinon il vas être déçus. »_

- RUUUUUKIAAA ! ! ! ! Non !

_« Ha ben si »_

Il regardait attentivement l'inconnu qui venait d'arriver.

_« Ho, un roux, lui aussi il a un kimono noir. Et un énorme engin... Dur, long, noir, lisse, pénétrant à merveille dans la chaire, et …. mais qu'es ce que je raconte Moi ? au lieux de fantasmer sur le premier inconnu qui passe, concentre toi sur ce qu'il dit. »_

- Qui t'a fait ça , rukia ! ! Qui c'est cet enfoiré qui ta fait ça. L'enflure, si je le croise, je le défonce !

_« Ho mais avec plaisir mon petit rouquin, surtout si ton katana a toi est à la hauteur de celui que je vois..._

_Hein ! Mais c'est quoi ces pensées de pervers ! Et depuis quand je m'intéresses à ce genre de chose ?_

_Calme, bastien, calme._

_ça doit être le froid qui te fait cet effet là. Concentre toi, un camion t'es passé dessus... Pas de pensées perverse , pas de pensées perverse. Donc je suis probablement mort, sinon je n'aurai pas une si grande forme. »_

Une forte pression stoppa sa réflexion.

- ichigo, rien ne sert de rester là. L'assassin doit être loin à présent.

Lança le grand brun avec une écharpe et une cape blanche qui venait d'arriver.

_« Whouw , cette voix, ce visage, rien quand le regardant, le froid disparait , et je ne sent plus cette forte pression. »_

- Tu as raison, il faut être stupide ou écervelé pour rester dans les parages. Je vais le buter cette enfoiré de shinigami !

_« …... Je ne suis pas stupide ou écervelé, juste déboussolé. Comment garder ses idées claire devant de si beaux éphèbes. »_

- Ce n'est pas un shinigami, vu la trace de morsure, ça ne peut être qu'un hollow du niveaux d'un vastos lordes. Part devant , je vais me recueillir un peu.

Marquant une courte pause, l'éphèbe à l'écharpe reprit en pesant un à un ses mots.

- Mais surtout ne le tue pas, je le ferait moi même. Pour l'être cher qu'il nous a retiré. Il sentira mon zampakuto pénétrer lentement aux plus profond de ses entrailles. Il subira la colère des kuchiki.

_« Je suis tout à toi mon grand, je subirais ta colère mille fois si tu le souhaite. Mais je t'en supplie, arrête, je vais finir par te sauter dessus._

_RHAAAAA c'est un truck de dingue, j'ai chaud , nom de nom, j'ai chaud ! Faut que je tienne, sont peut être canon, mais sa m'étonnerait fortement qu'ils acceptent mes avances dans un moment pareil. »_

La pressions dans ses artères diminua quand ichigo parti dans la direction de bastien.

_« Ouf, je respire, le rouquin, s'est barré..._

_Il est passé à moins d'un mètre de moi et il ma pas vu. Après c'est moi qu'on traite d'abruti... Bon qu'es ce que fait l'autre, j'ai appris ce qu'il me fallait, laisser moi tranquille maintenant. »_

Byakuya Kuchiki , avait écarté Ichigo pour une bonne raison, il ne voulait pas être vu dans ce moment de faiblesse.

_« Que... Il est en train de pleurer comme un bébé là._

_Mais, Dit moi que je rêve ! Mais, Dit moi que je rêve ! !_

_Il est encore plus canon quand il pleure... Rhhha c'est insoutenable._

_Vl'à que Je transpire maintenant._

_C'est dur , bordel, c'est dur ! ! Rhaaaaa merde!_

_Le jeune garçon planqué dans les fourrés tremblotant de désir, transpirait dans son bout de tissu sanguinolent._

_Calme toi, c'est juste un mec, Bastien Tarin reprend toi bordel. C'est-un-mec ! ….._

_Poufff, la pression est redescendue. C'était moins une... Qu'es ce qu'on devient sensible quand on meurt._

_ça doit être interdit un si beaux mec en-train-de-retirer-ses-vêteMENTS ! ! !_

_ça y est, hémorragie nasal._

_Mais pour quoi t'a retirer tes fringues, arrête ta torture mec, je peux même pas te sauter dessus. _

_Enfoiré! »_

Byakuya venait de retirer sa cape pour couvrir le corps nue de sa sœur. En guise de ceinture il déchira un bout de sa tunique, laissant son torse au plaisir subtile de l'air glacé contre la peaux.

_« NON, non, pas le kimono, pas le kimono, pas le kimono._

_Ne regarde pas, ne regarde pas Bastien , ne regarde pas... trop tard..._

_RHAAAAAA mais c'est pas permis d'avoir de si beaux muscles. Bourreaux des cœurs... »_

Ayant terminer d'enrober Rukia, le capitaine légèrement frissonnant dégagea ses manches, d'un mouvement ample et délicat, de son torse finement sculpter. L'abdomen à découvert, kuchiki transporta sa défunte sœur vers un autre horizon.

_« Coup de grâce..._

_Une tache de plus sur mon bout de tissus..._

_Ourf coup de barre..._

_Voilà qui s'en va maintenant. Laissant derrière lui une âme en peine, en manque d'amour. Me laissant là, seul dans le plus beaux des luxes , avec un corps marqué à jamais par ce jeux masochiste mais oh combien sensuel._

_Désirer la lune, ne pouvoir toucher en étant si proche, quel monde cruel. Oh quel... romflzzzzzz »_

Le jeune homme s'endormit pour mieux ressasser les événements vécus. -_-'

46D4DC81-6B8F-5E4A-91B6-AB2B48EA8B61

1.03.01


	2. Chapter 2

**chapitre 2: **Un réveil, c'est douloureux ?

Encore une fois, il avait perdu. Et bien malheureusement quand on perd dans cette division on ce coltine les tâches ingrate .

En ce qui concerner la sienne, il devait aller nettoyer le champ de bataille qui venait de se produire.

Encore un fichue hollow incontrôlable. Bien qu'il aimerait chaudement le féliciter pour l'acte de bravoure qu'il avait merveilleusement accomplie.

Il n'allait plus être emmerdé par les jérémiades de cette petite peste dépressive.

Par contre après les félicitations , il l'aurait volontiers étranglé pour l'avoir dérangé pendant la sieste quotidienne de la 14 éme.

Depuis que la guerre contre aizen était finie, et que l'ordre avait été rétabli au seins du sereitei, la seule règle respectée de la 14 éme, qui est de ne surtout pas déranger pendant la sieste, ne fut bafouée aucune fois pendant des années.

Et il a fallut que sa tombe sur lui. Même lilynette a été dispensé.

_« Aucun respect pour le vice capitaine, et en ce qui concerne lilynette, elle n'a pas intérêts à ce la ramener si elle veut manger un peu durant les prochaines semaines. »_

Armé de son balais Le grand brun mal rasé examina les lieux.

_« Des blocs de glace à faire fondre, un peu de sang à enlever et des débris à incinérer. Humf c'est parti pour Deux heures d'ennui dans ce trou glacé »_

Alors qu'il venait de rassembler tous les morceaux sur la trace de sang, pour tout faire cramer, une légère explosion, retentit derrière lui.

Un Reiatsu bien familier au vice capitaine envahis les lieux.

_« ma corvée risque d'être plus intéressante que prévu »_

- Bonjours, que puis je pour vous ?

La tête dans le cul, le cul dans le brouillard, la personne interrogé ouvrit les yeux doucement avant de de répondre machinalement :

- Gnéé, Ch'ui où là ? Outch fait mal aux yeux l'soleil.

Sont expression lui rappela quelques un de ses camarades au levé du lit.

En serrant nerveusement le manche de son balais, qui a été spécialement taillé pour résister à ce genre de situation, le brun détailla l'inconnu, qui venait lui rappeler ce qu'il venait de manquer.

Grand châtain foncé, peaux légèrement bronzé, cheveux tiré en arrière sur la partie gauche de sa tête et de l'autre côté une frange soulignant son regard bleu ciel.

Bouche et menton androgyne à en faire tombé plus d'un.

Une chemise blanche à manches courtes ouverte sur un torse bien taillé, cachant en partie son trou situé juste au dessus de son cœur.

Son morceau de masque, qui lui maintenait ses cheveux, descendait en zigzague sur son cou et son épaule gauche, de façon à créer des tatouages tribaux.

En bas, un short ample en jean délavé et déchiré, une écharpe noir déchiqueté entourait sa taille et son jean tout en maintenant son zanpakutô d'une façon inconnue.

Et pour finir des jambes de cycliste légèrement poilue ''pour montrer son coté viril''. Le tout posé sur des pieds nus chaussés de geta en bois.

***je vais mettre en ligne son dessin sur image shark. Tout comme les autres personnages créés.**

http : / / a . imageshack . us / img225 / 2125 / bastien . jpg

**n'oublier pas d'enlever les espaces.***

_« tien , je pensai que seul le hougyku, pouvait créer des arancars finit._

_Une erreur de la nature ?_

_En tout cas, pour une erreur, c'est plutôt bien réussi._

_Ce mec à la classe._

_Il va en avoir du succès._

_Entre ma perverse de capitaine, et toutes les greluches qui nous tournent autour …_

_ça ne vas pas être triste. »_

- hé bien tu débarques toi. Tu es dans le rukongai, aux abord du sereitei. Dans un trou paumé et glacé , où a eu lieux un véritable massacre que je suis obliger de nettoyer par ce que j'ai perdu au strip poker.

_« strip poker …_

_hou ben j'aimerai bien y jouer moi aussi. Surtout si tu perds._

_Mais je ne vois pas du tout pour quoi il me cause de rukongai._

_rukongai, c'est quoi ça ? ça se mange ?_

_Sakubasu ne m'a pas parlé se ça ... »_

Lors de son sommeil, Bastien en avait apprit beaucoup.

Revenons un peu plus tôt dans les songes du dormeur averti.

Sans le savoir, le jeune homme avait atterri dans le monde extraverti de son zanpakutô

_« drôle de rêves._

_Je sais que je suis suffisamment tordu pour imaginer toutes sorte de situations._

_Mais de là à atterrir dans un sex shop de la taille d'une ville, c'est que je suis extrêmement en manque. »_

Une ombre ailée se détacha des mannequins positionnés de façons osé et armé de sex toy en tous genre.

Laissant apparaître sa queue et ces cornes, le démon s'appuya sur un homme en plastique qui faisait légion dans ce magasin.

- Mais non mon choux, tu n'es pas en manque, tu es juste dans mon humble demeure.

Choqué que sont rêve puisse lui parler si clairement.

Il écarquilla les yeux, pour mieux identifier son interlocuteur.

Un mètre soixante dix, cheveux brun allant jusqu'au fesse, avec une frange cachant son œil gauche.

Regard violet et sournois posait au milieux de ce visage pointu surmonté de deux cornes violette pointées vert l'avant.

Pas un poil de graisse sur ses muscles soigneusement épilés.

Habillé d'une veste en cuire rouge sang et d'un pantalon en lin rouge bordeaux maintenu par une écharpe de soie noir.

Tenant dans sa main droite un chapeaux en cuire pourpre entouré d'un tissu noir tombant en cascade du rebord .

Le démon lissait sa queue noir avec l'extrémité en forme de pique.

En brassant légèrement l'aire de ses grandes ails noir, de la même texture que son appendice caudal, il reprit la conversation.

***image de sakubasu.**

http : / / a . imageshack. us / img841 / 4269 / s6300090p . jpg

**penser à retiré les espaces.***

- hé oui, tu as devant toi le plus sublime des succube...

Bastien n'entendit pas le denier mots, et scruta de nouveaux le démon ailé avec un air interrogateur.

- Il fallait s'en douter, tu n'allais tout de même pas l'entendre dés le début. Mais avant tout. Maintenant que tu as repris conscience, tu devras passer le test.

Le jeune homme le regarda d'un air perplexe. Le succube avait beaux être le plus irrésistible homme qu'il avait vue de sa vie, son regard perçant ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

- Le test?

- Oui, le test qui scellera à jamais ton destin sur ses terres sacrées.

Le ton mielleux avait disparu pour laisser place à une voix profonde et inquiétante. En plus de son regard et sa voix, le paysage changeant faisait grandement flipper, le jeune hollow.

_« hein comment ça, scellé ma destiné, c'est quoi ce bordel._

_Qui C'est ce beaux mec aux airs effrayants. C'est quoi cet endroit plein à craquer d'armes toutes aussi dangereuses les unes que les autres._

_Mais qu'es ce qui va m'arriver, je suis sensé dormir en faisant des rêves cochons, comme tout mec normal. »_

- Bienvenu dans mon arsenal, tu as 2 minutes pour choisir une arme, une seule et unique arme, celle qui te permettra de trouver ton chemin dans ce joyeux bordel.

_« Hein quoi une arme dans tout ce bazar !_

_Et la bonne en plus, faut pas que je me plante, on ne sais pas ce qu'il est capable de me faire subir. »_

Une moue désespérée s'empara de lui.

_« Mais pourquoi diable, je pense à des chose aussi perverse dans un moment comme celui ci. »_

fatigué d'avoir un esprit tordu, racolant le moindre événement à quel que chose de sexuel, son regard s'égara sur un manche dépassant d'un tas d'épées. Ce précipitant pour le saisir d'une mains ferme, il sortit le bout de bois et le tendit en direction du succube amusé de la situation.

- Quitte à prendre une arme, autant en prendre une qui ne puisse pas me faire mal.

Défia le jeune homme tout en doutant de son pouvoir d'intimidation.

Le paysage redevenu comme avant, le succube applaudit chaleureusement son nouveaux maitre.

- Bravo mon biquet. Tu as réussis. C'est exactement ce genre d'attitude qui me plait. Un bâton, quelle merveilleuse idée.

Une fois que Bastien était à porté de mains, le démon saisi et embrassa doucement l'extrémité du manche avant de lui susurré au creux de l'oreille.

- et je peut te garantir qu'on peux en faire des chose avec un bout de bois, bien lisse.

Prit de panique et avec son cerveaux en ébullition, il repoussa le succube qui se tenait fermement au bâton.

_« Merde, il se passe quoi là, pour quoi il me fixe comme ça._

_Décroche Bastien, décroche, arrête de fixé ses pec._

_Tu dois te sortir de là, et vite fait, ça urge._

_Non, non, te rapproche pas. »_

À force de reculer, le jeune homme se prit les pieds dans un tapis moelleux en latex.

Et par les lois de la gravité , il se retrouva en sandwich entre les deux.

Leurs bouches séparées de deux centimètres, Bastien pouvait sentir le souffle du démon glisser sur sa peaux.

_« rhaaa, il est trop près là , beaucoup trop près._

_Quel délicieuse torture._

_Mais à quoi tu penses bordel, faut que tu te cas... »_

Bastien senti des lèvres au goût de miel entouraient les siennes avant repartir doucement pour mieux faire glissé une langue longue et musclée entre ses lèvres.

Avec un gémissement de plaisir, il laissa son énergie exploser dans tout son corps, puis s'échappa mystérieusement par sa bouche.

Relevant la tête après ce délicieux repas, le succube se dégagea tranquillement avant d'annoncer calmement:

- Je pensai qu'un cour pratique serait plus explicite. Après, si tu veux un cour théorique sur les pouvoir aphrodisiaque de ton zampakutô retient cette phrase. '' déchaine ma puissante colère te coutera cher. Avec le plaisir de la chair tu pourras le refaire.''

_« La vache qu'es ce qui c'est passer._

_Je suis complètement vidé._

_Comme si j'avais fait l'amour durant toute la nuit._

_Qu'es ce qui me raconte l'autre, laisse moi dormir, je suis crevé »_

- l'autre il a un nom. Et après ce que je t'ai fait subir, tu devrais l'entendre. Sakubasu, le plus magnifique des succubes.

Voyant son maitre plisser des yeux pour ce concentré sur ce qu'il disait, Sakubasu lui lança ses dernier mots.

- vas, je te laisse tranquille, mais n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit.

Il avait encore beaucoup de questions à lui posait.

Heureusement pour lui, un interlocuteur qui paraissait en connaître long, sur sa personne que lui même, venait d'apparaitre.

- Dit moi tu n'as pas de …

Anticipant sa réaction Le vice capitaine le coupa en pleine élan.

- Oui Je sais, je suis un arancar Tout comme toi. Tu auras beau le cacher derrière ta chemise, ton reiatsu te trahira.

- Un Arancar !

_« je voulais juste lui demander de l'aspirine … »_

Le jeune homme fut étonné de cette découverte, même si sa tête de déterré le montrait pas.

_« alors comme ça je suis un arancar, je croyait que j'étais un shinigami._

_J'y comprend rien, et ce n'es pas avec ce corps d'athlète devant mes yeux que je vais réussir à réfléchir._

_ça serait vraiment terrible si il embrassait aussi bien que Sakubasu..._

_Rha mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est quoi ces pensées perverses._

_Je ne le connais même pas._

_Si ça se trouve c'est a cause de lui que je débloque._

_Sa expliquerait certaine choses._

_N'empêche que sous une douche, il doit être joli à voir._

_Rhaaaaaaaa ! saleté de succube ! »_

- Oui un Arancar, et tant que j'y pense, tu te prénomme comment?

- Alors comme ça On me présente pas à ses amis.

Rien n'aurait put préparer Bastien à la situation se déroulant devant ses yeux ébahi.

Une furie d'un mètre soixante venait d'apparaitre sans crier gare, Engueulant copieusement un vice capitaine deux fois plus large et plus grand qu'elle.

- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Que ce soit un hollow, un shinigami ou même une personne vivante, du moment qu'il est sexy, tu dois me le présenter !

- heu justement j'allai le faire. Je me présente Starrk, vice capitaine de cette folle furieuse de naine qui me sert de chef.

Sans même prêter attention, à ce que starrk venait de dire, la jeune femme, au kimono noir taillé sur mesure avec une cape blanche tailladée par endroit, créant ainsi une atmosphère détendu et très je-m'en-foutiste, se précipita mains tendu et sourire jusqu'au oreille, ver ce bel inconnu.

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance. Moi c'est Yurika Tendashi. Capitaine de la quatorzième division et sauveuse du gotei treize. D'ailleurs il vas falloir changer ce nom, il n'est plus d'actualité. En même temps, gotei quatorze ça le fait pas trop. Bref, et quel heureux événement vous a fait venir ici?

Serrant machinalement la mains de la capitaine, Bastien esquissa un sourire.

_« Complètement allumé._

_Entreprenante._

_Franche._

_Super bien gaulée._

_Un véritable moulin à parole._

_Elle a peur de rien._

_elle va me plaire cette petite …._

_Tiens, pour un fois mon esprit pervers me laisse tranquille …._

_Bizarre …. »_

Absolument pas indifférente à son sourire, Yurika se mordit la lèvre inférieur et enchaina, sans prendre le soins de lui demander son nom ou de lui lâcher la main.

- vous prendrez bien une tasse de café ? On en fait d' excellant dans mes quartiers.

Sans même lui demander son avis, yurika lança un regard oblique à son vice capitaine, qui voulait dire, tu ne renteras pas avant d'avoir fini ton boulot.

ils se téléportèrent en pleine salle à manger à côté d'une table remplie de tasse de café chaud et de leurs propriétaires.

- Faite place, on a une nouvelle recrue ! ! ! ! !


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :** un gouter, c'est douloureux ?

Les membres de la 14 éme division regardèrent leur capitaine de si bonne humeur.

- Une nouvel recrut? Interrogea une voix, qui semblait encore endormi.

- Rha est alors, ce n'est pas une raison d'être aussi bruyante. Ont viens juste de ce réveiller.

Râla une voix plus grave, mais tout aussi embrumé.

Intriguer par cette situation, et ne voyant, pas ce qui ce passait derrière son dos,.il ce tourna, pour mieux voir l'assembler. Et interrogea le beaux mec au cheveux bleu qui semblait de mauvais poil.

- Mais on est en plein milieux de l'après midi. Pour...

Il s'arrêta net. Tous le fixait avec de grand yeux. Certain intriguer et d'autre intéresser. Il pouvait voir dans leur yeux qu'ils le dévoraient du regard.

Gêné de ce calme si soudain, il analysa lui aussi ses nouveaux camarades.

Au premier rang.

Une gamine, avec un bout de tissus vert et un masque en partie fêlé. Tenant un grand verre de lait tout en le fixcant avec des yeux de merlan fris et un sourire carnassier.

_« mais a quoi elle peut bien pensé ? Une si petite gamin, ne peux tout de même pas penser à sa... »_ un frisson parcourra le dos de Bastien.

En face.

Une femme brune avec des lunette et le même sourire que la gamine.

Tenant dans sa main un magazine pour jeunes fille en manque...

Deuxième rangé. Ceux qui venait de parlé.

Le beaux mec, avec ses cheveux bleu tiré ver l'arrière, et un bout de mâchoire blanche sur le bas de sont visage.

Regard perçant et toujours le même sourire.

En face, avec des poche sous, des yeux embrumé, un visage qui semble être renverser et une coup de cheveux blond au carré.

Et cette fois ci au lieux d'un sourire, sa bouche formé un petit cercle parfait avec un filé de bave.

3 éme rang. Une autre gamine.

Plus mature cette fois. Blonde avec des taches de rousseur. Deux couettes, pour tenir sa tignasse. Des yeux étonnait, elle aussi avec une bouche en forme de cercle et le filée de bave...

« Tien des frère et sœur? »

En face. une armoire a glace cheveux blanc et court.

Regard dur, avec un petit sourire au coin, et …..

Un énorme 69 tatouer sur sont torse à l'aire.

L'esprit de Bastien commencée sérieusement à divagué.

_« un 69... mais c'est qui ce taré... on reste concentré, ce n'est pas le moments approprier, suivant, » _

Dans la 4 éme ranger.

Un autre pervers planquer derrière des lunettes et une coiffure en forme d'étoile .

Lui aussi avec ce petit sourire sournoise.

En face.

Un loveur avec des cheveux blond ondulé tombant sur ses omoplates, Regardant Bastien avec un regard langoureux.

Il avait beaux cligner des yeux, sa n'empêcher pas à la nouvel recrut de partir en dans ses penser plus tordu les une que les autres.

Et enfin, en bout de table.

Une montagne ronde, avec des cheveux et une gros moustache rose...

Le charme briser, Bastien reprit ses esprits.

_« mais c'est qui ces taré ! Plus louche les un que les autre. Et pis pour quoi ils me regarde comme ça ? »_

- Ho pour une fois tu as trouvé un bien. S'exclama le beaux gosse aux cheveux bleu.

- Il est plus tôt mignon en plus. Ajouta la brune.

- Pas aussi mignon que notre belle et tendre capitaine ! Contre dit le blond au visage à l'envers.

- Fayot. Mouais pas mal. Conclue la blonde.

- Hum, il vas falloir que on lui trouve une place.

Après cette phrase de l'armoire à glace, un sourire encore plus carnassier s'inscrivirent sur tout les visages, sans exception.

- Hép là, on ce calme. Il est tout neuf. Je ne veux pas qu'on l'abime tout de suite. Informa à ses sièges la jeune capitaine.

- Rhooo, t'est pas marrante. Confirma l'arrancar au cheveux bleu.

- Aller, laisse nous jouer avec. S'il te plais. Lança le mec à la coupe au carré, avec des yeux de chiens battu.

- Moi aussi ze veux jouer à la poupée avec. S'exclama la gamin au cheveux vert.

- Oui c'est vrai, en plus il a l'aire d'être costaux. Ajouta, la petite blonde.

Il commençait sérieusement à flipper.

_« mais qu'es ce qu'ils me veulent ? j'ai rien fait moi je ne voulais pas venir moi. Jouer à la poupée. Mais , je ne suis pas une poupée.»_

Voyant la situer déraper Yurika intervenue de nouveaux.

- On ce calme. Vous vous n'êtes même pas présenté.

- Pas faux. Ok moi c'est shinji, la fille au lunette, c'est lisa .

- C'est bon, je sais me présenter ! Enchanté . Rajouta t'elle en inclinant sa tête.

- Moi c'est nell . Tu veux du lait ? Le regard pétillant elle brandissait sont verre de lait vers Bastien.

- Saleté de gamine, tu vois bien que ce n'est pas le genre à boire du lait. Et pis t'es même pas capable de dire ton vraie nom...

nell ne l'écoutai pas même si il venait d'appuyer sa main sur sont masque. L'obligent à pencher la tête.

_« Mais qu'elle arrogance. Comment il sait que je ne boit pas de lait ? Ho la vache, il a un de ses regard … wouw. » _

- Désoler, moi c'est grimmjow, j'espère que tu as de l'endurance.

_« Hein ? Il me fait une proposition alors que l'on ne ce connait pas … Non Bastien, reprend toi, ne te laisse pas submerger par des pensées perverse. Humrph, raté. »_

- Ho mais tu sais grimmjow-kun. Nell c'est bien plus facile à retenir. Affirma shinji

- C'est bon boucle là, tu t'es déjà présenter.

- Mais je rêve c'est qu'elle répond à ma place la naine. Fulmina l'arrancar devant l'intervention de la petite blonde.

- Hé alors trou du fion. Et puis la naine à un nom et c'est hiyori ! Défia-t-elle

- Je te signal, que tu est 4 siège en dessous, tu veux que je remontre ta place ? Questionna grimjow avec un grand sourire.

- Oui est en parlant de siège, tu devrait laisser tes supérieurs ce présenter. Et puis, ce faire dépasser par nell...

- Ta gueule kensei ! ! ! tu sais très bien qu'elle libère sont zampakuto à chaque fois.

Kensei avait toucher un point sensible du jeune homme.

- Et alors, toi aussi tu le fait bien. Et pourtant tu est toujours 6 éme …

Rajouta-t-il, pour mieux vexé grimmjow, qui ce rassit, en croissant les bras.

- Ho ben tu te vexe facilement. Je suis bien juste derrière toi et je n'en fait pas tout un drame.

Intervenu, l'homme avec la coiffure afro en forme d'étoile. Et qui essuyait ses lunette pleine de buée.

- Oui mais mon chère love. C'est un gouffre qui sépare nos deux sièges. Fit remarquer grimmjow.

- Un gouffre ?

Dit love d'un aire étonné. Bastien regarder hébéter ses inconnus, réglet leurs compte sans que cela gène personnes. Il était vraiment arriver dans un autre monde.

- Laisse tombé, il ne comprend pas. C'est tout un art le rude be . Et ce n'est pas en foncent dans le tas comme un bourrin que l'ont monte dans les sièges. Intervenu rose, pour calmé un peut la tension.

_« Hein le rude be, c'est-quoi-sa ? Un style de peinture ? » _

***Rude be, venant du français ''rude'' et de l'anglais ''be'' qui signifie être rude. C'est le moyen qu'a trouvé la 14 éme division pour instauré leur hiérarchie.**

**Venant à l'origine du hueco mundos, il a été inventer par Yurika lors du règne de Aizen, sur le monde impitoyable des hollow, et un lointain cousin du rugby actuelle.**

**Prétextent un manque d'activités, causé par les règles en vogue à cette époque, il fut vite accepté par les habitants de las noches. **

**Ce sport, noble et physique, et fortement déconseiller à tous personnes n'ayant pas subit un intense entrainement.***

- Ouais mais moi, je suis 6 éme. Continua grimmjow, encore frustré.

Et alors? Nous somme, sur les sièges derrière toi, sans utiliser la force. Et nell aussi.

Contre dit rose.

Ho sa vas, ne te la ramène pas. Ce qui sont en dessous de moi, sont des gland, dans ce sport.

Hyori prit la mouche et bondit de sa chaise, pour défiait l'arancar.

- Hein ! ! ! Je rêve, tu me traite de gland là. Tu veux t'battre ?

Le sourire au lèvre, grimmjow. Écarta sa chaise.

- C'est quand tu veux la morveuse.

Shinji n'avait pas perdu un miette de ce qui venait de ce passer.

D'un discret mouvement il tendit un billet à lisa, qui lui répondit, avec un signe de la main et deux autres billets.

- Mais quel bande de gamin. Juste après le gouter. Vous pouvez pas vous tenir tranquille ?

Lança t il alors, qu'il ramasser, la mise de départ. Avant de regarder kensei, qui fit signe qu'il passait.

- Hein ! ! c'est toi qui dit sa alors que tu es en train de parier sur qui vas gagner.

- Non, je ne pari pas sur qui vas gagner. Mais sur le temps que tu vas tenir. Sinon sa ne serait pas un pari. Continua shinji, qui regarder, love lui tendre un billet.

- Enfoiré.

Hyori, prit une de ses tong pour l'envoyer, directement dans la face de shinji. Surpris, il envoya valser sont reste de café brulant sur love, avant d'atterrir un mètre plus loin.

Ébouillanté, love hurla en ce précipitant hors de la salle, renversant au passage sa chaise sur le pauvre shinji étaler sur le sol, avec la marque de la tong sur le visage.

Grimmjow, ricanait en voyant, hyori ce jeter sur l'homme à terre.

Rose soupira devant sont café encore chaud.

Lisa ce replongea dans sont livre pornographique.

Kensei finit d'un trait sont café.

Vue la grimace qu'il tirait, son café était encore trop chaud.

Lui aussi il se dirigea rapidement en dehors de la salle.

Nell louchait sur la mouche qui venait de tombé dans son verre, avant de le boire d'un trait.

- Et sinon, le mec avec les cheveux rose qui essaye de séparer les deux blonds. Il s'appelle hachigen. Tu peux l'appeler hachi, ou le gros. Il commence à avoir l'habitude.

Lança yurika, à Bastien qui avait les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert devant ce spectacle hors du commun.

- t'in, il ce passe quoi pour qu'ils ce batte encore durant le gouter?

Questionna une petite voix endormis derrière la capitaine.

Une fois retourné, elle entama le dialogue.

- Ha tien salut lilynette. Bien dormi ? Ben c'est juste que je leurs présentai notre nouvel recrut.

- Ha, ok. Et il est pas rentré starrk ?

Lança lilynette, qui s'en foutait royalement de cette nouvelle recru.

- Bha il ne devrait plus tarder. Susposa yurika.

- Ok, dit sa ne te dérangerais pas de les envoyer sur le stade ?

- Ho bonne idées. Comme sa je ferai visiter notre division.

- Ouais, ouais, du moment qu'il ne fassent plus de bruits.

Motiver par cette idées, elle s'exclama devant les reste de la division.

- Bon les enfants, ont vas au stade ! !

Sans même attendre une réponse quelconque, il disparurent tous, un par un,

Bastien, y compris.

Seul rester, lilynette avant que n'arrive starrk.

- Bonjour, je suis rentré, j'espère que vous m'avez laisser du café.

Personne, il regard tout autour. Des tasses encore fumante. Il regarda sa deuxième parti.

- Ils sont sur le stade ?

- Oui, tu les as raté de peux.

Dans un soupire, il englouti la tasse de café de rose qui n'était pas entamé, sans même regarder les autre tasse.

Starrk savait pertinemment que rose ne buvait sont café qu'une fois froid.

Les lèvres encore brulant, il questionna lilynette.

- tu viens?

- À voir tes yeux, pétillant, tu as quelque chose à me dire. J'arrive.

Souriant devant la petite fille, il ce dirigea, vers le stade.

Ce situant à 10 minutes à pied, il commença tranquillement son trajet, les mains dans les poches, et laissant le soins de fermer la porte à sa moitié

C'est un endroits, qui as été spécialement construit, pour la 14 ème, division. Résistant à toutes pression spirituelle, et ce reconstruisant rapidement.

Ce terrain De plusieurs kilomètres carré, était la fierté de Urahara Kisuke.

Un magnifique bijoux souterrains, imitant à la perfectif le ciel dégagé en pleins été.

Le gazon était toujours nickel, avant les divers entrainements ou matchs.

Une source d'eau chaude avait été installer, dans un des coins, procurant, les soins, et la relaxation nécessaire après une dure journée de labeur.

Et dans le milieux là où ils venaient d'atterrir, il y avait un immense terrain de rugby.

Bastien halluciné debout.

Ils étaient tous arrivé dans la position où ils étaient dans la salle à manger.

Kensei ce frottait le visage avec une serviette.

Love finissait d'enlever sont tee shirt.

Les deux blond continuaient de ce chamailler.

Nell s'allongea tranquillement, sur l'herbe,.

Hachi continuer d'essayer d'arrêter la bagarre.

Lisa, plonger dans sa lecture, commençait à basculer, vue le manque d'appuis pour sont corps.

Grimjow, rigolait de plus belle, en voyant kensei et love.

Yurika, tenait encore les épaules de Bastien avec le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- C'est pas mal hein ? C'est Urahara-kun qui me la fabriquer pour moi. C'est 100% bio. Ça isole complètement des bruits extérieur, et ça résiste à tous les dommages collatéraux. Bien sur, ont peut y accéder sans être déranger à toutes heure de la journée … Ou de la nuits.

Occultant ces sous entendus, Bastien s'exclama.

- Hein tu veux dire que c'est une salle ?

- Oui tout a fait, et il y a plusieurs endroit intéressant. Tu veux que je te fasse visiter ?

- YURIKA ! ! ! Tu vas pas t'en tiré aussi facilement !

Gueula Love, irriter de ce retrouver ici sans avoir eux le temps d'enlever le café brulant.

- Rhoo quel rabat joie.

- La prochaine fois, que tu nous fait sa, attend au moins qu'on soit normalement habiller. Rajouta love, d'une voix un peux hésitante. Il parlait tout de même à sa capitaine.

Mais qui ce soucies de ses détails. De toutes façons, les habits vont finir en lambeaux.

Rajouta Yurika sans même prendre la peine de ce retourner. Vexer de ce manque d'attention, il cria de nouveaux.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! ! ! !

_« hein tombé en lambeau ! »_ bastien commencer à flipper, et il avait de quoi.

À peine le discourt fini que déjà des flux impressionnant de reiatsu s'emparaient des environs.

Sans gènes la capitaine rassura sa recrut.

- Comme ont est un nombre impaire, et que je ne vais pas te faire l'affront de jouer alors que tu n'y connait rien, tu vas faire l'arbitre. Et je vais fermer le clapet à ce casseur de rendez-vous.

- Hein ! ! _« elle est complètement taré cette fille ! ! sa un rendez-vous ? »_ Mais tu la dit toi même, je n'y connait rien as ce jeux. Je ne peux pas faire l'arbitre !

- Mais c'est très simple vu qu'il n'y a pas de règles. Tu vas juste compté les points. Si tu sent qu'il y a une faute, tu siffle. L'arbitre à toujours raison.

Prenant le sifflet qu'elle lui tendait, il le pris perplexe.

_« Un jeux sans règle ? mais c'est quoi ce merdier ? »_


End file.
